Young Rose
by shinywhovianthings
Summary: the doctor has a new companion who he plans to save from depression and show the universe to. But first they stumble across a 14 year old girl and everything turns around.
1. Chapter 1

It was an old disused factory, where I liked to hide on especially bad days. It's all a blur. All I remember is being chased...Tears. And a tall man in converse shoes who took me back to a magical blue box.

I stared at him, that man without a name. He spoke so many words, full of flair and intellect yet none of it told me anything about him. I had known him mere hours but he let me sit in his tardis as he promised to show me the world, universe even.  
"So, Eve listen, this planet called Nanetto they have a black hole right next to it and by reversing the polarity and harnessing the kinetic power they have made trips available. Isn't that wizard Eve? You can go on a trip in a black hole and come out again? I've been bunches of times, I went once with my friend..."  
As he slowed down his 100 words a minute talking I began to grow excited, it was all new to me, not to him- still he was excited. Then his face fell as he continued talking.  
"Her name was Rose, and yes we went through and right in the middle of the ride there was the shadow proclamation, can you believe that? Giant outer space police- someone got their vone nicked- Rickston Lake- wealthy chap, I met him once aboard the titanic, long story and-"

"Doctor, why me? I'm nothing special. Never had any aims in life, too depressed to want anything with myself. A waste"

Then he looked at me, huge warm brown eyes delving into mine. The things he's seen and done, he doesn't need my worries or me to hold him back from saving the universe.  
"Eve, you are one person in the whole of the universe, that's all I am but you're lonely, sad and depressed, I know what that feels like. I want to show you there's still hope. I want to give you something worth living for. If you promise me one thing..."

"Yes Doctor?"

"Be prepared. I could bring more heartbreak for you then you could even imagine. I'm not just a hero Eve. Rose... she's happy now but Donna...Jenny...Harriet...Lynda... listen Eve- It's not safe. But it's fantastic"

So I took the risk.

I laughed as the Doctor tried to explain quantum physics to me. Simple as the alphabet to him but necessary for me as I decided what to do with my life. I was thinking of going into science but a life of it was not so appealing. That was my view on everything- nothing appealed to me; I wanted nothing. Now I was even more confused. I couldn't travel with this man forever. It would be heartbreak for him to watch me grow old as he allegedly stayed young. I didn't know what to believe.

"Wanna go meet Cleo?"

Yet again the Doctor offered to drag me off back in time, forward or across space. It took me a minute to work out who Cleo was, Cleopatra. The Doctor launched into talking about this story. Imagine having that life, the power, the pain and the sheer fear. I would be terrified to have the world's weight on my shoulders.

"Not Cleo for you then?"

"Doctor, What would happen if we went back to see someone like say Einstein"

"You're a tough one you, I offer you the whole of time and space and you want to go meet some guy who said E=mc squared"

"But what would we do?"

"Smile and say, Ello 'Berty nice to meet you. Now Allons-y"

The Tardis lurched in the familiar fashion as it had been for the past few hours that I had been travelling with this man. As I waited I decided to have a look about the tardis. I walked from wardrobe the cupboard to a couple of bedrooms and still hundreds of doors were left unopened

"Come on then, 1917 we'll sure to find Einstein somewhere here- he should be applying the general theory of relativity now. Off we hop. Molte Bene"

"Doctor I changed my mind, can I have the grand tour of the tardis?"

"That would take years, centuries... Oh come on then might as well show you the best bits."

And so he began to show me around. No risks yet, all fun and games with the doctor- next stop everywhere.

"And so this is the library – AA-AM need I show you the rest, its all books. I've got some great ones in here. Got one about Barcelona, wonderful place"

"Barcelona, Dad took me there the summer after I lost my mum. I was walking along the street and some random boy shouted "Your Mum is so English she burnt after an hour in the sun" I could have slapped him..."

"Um Eve, this is no Barcelona you've ever been too"

And off he hopped to his console as another trip began.

"I'm finally going to Barcelona, Imagine that" Beamed the Doctor.

A few minutes later the Doctor instructed me to open the door. I loved this bit.

I pulled open the door imagining a planet wild in excitement and novelties but outside it was...London. The Doctor came over full of grins and excitement, and I waited for it to sink in.

"Oh not again....sorry let's just see when we are yeah?"

I looked around for a way of telling and saw a young girl reading a magazine on a nearby bench. The Doctor waited as I ran over, muttering something like "the domestic approach" to himself.

"hey, excuse me, can I borrow that just for a second" I asked, the girl looked at me with huge brown eyes, she looked about 14 but it was hard to tell as her soft blonde hair was tied up tightly in a pony tail.

As she handed it over I scanned the cover for a date and eventually my eyes rested on May 2000. I thanked her, gave it back and she smiled at me with perfect teeth and got back to catching up on the celeb gossip.

"It's May 2000 Doctor, where in London are we? ... Can we go see me as a child please Doc?"

"We're in...Eve! We're in the Powell Estate. The Powell Estate of all places the tardis brings me here. Eve, the Powell Estate!"

"Powell Estate... I don't know anything about this place except, wait, my mum knows that barmy woman here but anyway, Doctor lets go please."

"Barmy woman- Wouldn't be Jackie by any chance would it? Oh come on, let's stay for a bit. I've got...research to do."

"Yeah Jackie with the blonde daughter- haven't seen her in a while; never really spoke to her, Tulip was that her name?"

"Her name was Rose."

As I added all the information together I didn't know what to say. I held his hand and said we could see her in her younger years if he wanted. Suddenly his eyes widened and he walked over to the girl with the magazine. It was Rose.

The Doctor sure had a brain but he wasn't that good at socialising. He just sat next to Rose, the woman I knew he loved in her later years, and looked at the sky.

"So, I'm doing a survey with all the teens and I was wondering. What do you want to do with your life?"

Her wide eyes grew in frustration. "Sorry mate I'm a bit busy. But nothing much, I'm fine with my mum and the Powell estate." I couldn't help but pick up that hint of sarcasm in her voice. She reminded me of myself, no dreams but she got the Doctor too.

"You never dreamed of exploring this Earth? Finding out new things, saving civilisations"

"No sorry mate, I'm off."

As the fourteen year old Rose left him he sighed. And I got him to tell me her story.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes watered as I understood the true depths of Rose and the Doctor's tragic relationship. She now had a Doctor in a parallel universe but it didn't seem right. He replaced himself with somebody everything as good as him. He would go on missing Rose but she wouldn't miss him. A flicker of pain crossed the Doctor's eyes but as I have been noticing; he hid it and put on his carefree exterior once again.

"The thing is the TARDIS may sometime go off track but on such a scale of so many light-years it seems impossible that this was merely a mistake that we're here. The TARDIS has taken us here for a reason and I am determined to find out what that is. Time is in flux and Rose could be in the centre of it..."

We both realised simultaneously that if we didn't stop whatever could be coming Rose may never meet the Doctor and those amazing adventures may never happen.

"She can't remember me though, if she has any recollection of this occurrence time will wind that into the future and the Rose that met me with the Autons will be a different Rose...Oh my head"

I looked around the estate; it was coated in graffiti and posters celebrating the millennium. My house was so near only a bus ride away yet on second thoughts seeing me as a happy teen would only make things worse. The days when I was happy and my biggest worry was if I did the latest homework up to scratch. Now the worries were etched up my arm through self-harm. As tears mounted in my eyes ready to burst I felt a thin but manly hand take mine. The Doctor looked at me,

"My planet was lost in a war. I lived for ages furious at the world and everything in it- hating myself, full of anger sadness and rage. But Rose taught me that there is always hope and always somebody to pull you out of the bad times. One day we'll find someone like that for you- I promise...Now allons-y."

Something told me the Doctor didn't really do sentimental. Still I followed him as he ran through the estate looking for anything that could suggest alien life or invasion. We walked along the high street passing various shops"

"Everything is in order...but something is wrong, can't you feel it? Inhibiting every sense I've got..."

An old woman was walking along the pavement loaded with carrier bags, a young boy kicking a football up a road and there was a tall man in a hoody with earphones in. Everything was in order.

"There's Rose again."

But her eyes were full of spite and malice, her hands tightened around air and something told us that we should follow her.

Sorry that this chapter is so short and well not that good imo but I promise the next will be a lot better and I have a really good idea for it.


End file.
